capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Magoichi (Onimusha)
Magoichi Saika is a character from the Onimusha series. He is an expert marksman and leader of the "Saiga Shu" gun troop in Kii prefecture, first introduced in the game Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny. Profile Bold, bright and cool-headed, Magoichi is good at handling both a gun and sword. He is a man of few words, and passionate about history and artifacts from the past. He is extremely impressed by the bravery of Jubei in his fight against Nobunaga, but has an intense dislike for Ekei. If certain conditions are met, Magoichi becomes playable at one point in the game. He can then access places and obtain items that are exclusive to his character. At one point towards the end, if Magoichi is most allied with, Magoichi will blow up Ginghamphatts with his new Kuni Kuzushi gun, thus voiding a third fight with the demon. Playable scenario The player can achieve Magoichi's scenario by being his strongest ally upon entering the second chamber of the Demon Caves. Tokichiro attempts to shoot Magoichi with a bullet that turns people to stone, but Jubei blocks it. It is now up to Magoichi to find a way to turn Jubei back to normal. At this point, the player will assume the role of Magoichi, initially equipped with the Goraishinki, if given to him. With the Green Bracelet, Magoichi is able to obtain souls from defeated enemies in much the same way as Jubei's gauntlet. When Magoichi's scenario ends, he hands over all items found (excluding items meant only for personal use), including the bracelet containing the souls collected during the mini-quest. The personal items found during Magoichi's quest are the Rasha Gloves, which allow him to aim his weapons more accurately, and the Flamethrower in the Demon Caves. After obtaining the all-important Great Powder Tube, Magoichi returns to where Jubei is, rescuing him from his statue-like state. Weapons * Tri-Barrel Gun - When he and Jubei meet to fight enemies together on the Gifu East Area Lake Bridge, Magoichi gives it to the samurai for use. However, Magoichi can employ this weapon with greater versatility in his techniques and magic attacks. While it glows orange, he can fire rapidly until the magic effect wears off. * Goraishinki - A powerful machinegun-like weapon that fires five needles, in three-burst patterns. It is obtained for him when Jubei purchases it from the Imasho Town store and offers it to the gun team captain in Gift Exchange. * Flamethrower - A weapon that emits a stream of flaming fuel that can be used to deflect enemies' attacks while lighting them on fire. The heavy weight of the instrument prevents Magoichi from charging attacks and negates his ability to block. The Flamethrower will emit fire steadily for roughly five seconds before it will begin to spurt and sputter out, so it is best fired in short blasts. * Canon - The Canon is a heavy, experimental, handheld cannonball launcher that is loaded with only one slot. This weapon is used by Magoichi during a single event in the game, only if he is highly allied with Jubei. * Combat Knife - A slender, medium-weight combat knife for close range encounters. * Flash Bomb - Magoichi comes equipped with thirty flash bombs. Upon detonation, all enemies within a close radius are stunned. * Machine Gun - (only in Blade Warriors) - A chronologically displaced machine gun. * Beam Rifle - (only in Blade Warriors) - A baffling gun that fires a beam. Other appearances * Onimusha Blade Warriors * Onimusha Tactics * Onimusha Soul See also *Magoichi - The Sengoku BASARA character, who was re-envisioned as a female. Gallery Image:Magoichi1.png|''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' Image:Magoichi2.png|''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' Image:OniTacticsMagoichi.png|''Onimusha Tactics'' Image:OniTacticsMagoichiPt.png|''Onimusha Tactics'' Image:Oni_Soul_Magoichi.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Category:Onimusha Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Support Characters